


Moving To The Next Step

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, Love Hotels, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Oscar and Ruby spend time in a hotel together, using this alone time to take their relationship to the next step.





	Moving To The Next Step

Taking their first step into their hotel room, Oscar couldn’t believe his relationship with Ruby had advanced this much so quickly. The two young lovebirds had only been dating for a what seemed to be a short time now, but every step of the way, the two grew closer and advanced together along the way. Neither of them could hide their excitement as the two closed the door to the hotel room behind them, though, it was clear that the farm boy was a bit nervous about the whole situation. “I can’t believe I let the boys and Yang talk me into this…”   
  
“Yeah, but it’s not like it’s something neither of us want. We’ve been talking about taking our relationship to the next level for a little bit now, haven’t we?~” Ruby couldn’t help but smile as she very gently pushed her boyfriend against the door behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her head rest against his body. “I’m glad you actually took the boys’ advice instead of what Yang tried to tell you to do.”   
  


“Just pin her down and fuck her hard.” The young couple made their best impression of the blonde before sharing a loving giggle, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss.

 

“Yeah, I’m really glad we’re taking things all the way, finally. Ozpin even said he’d leave us alone for a few days to ‘rest his soul’ or something like that.” The black-haired young man slowly wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, slipping his hands under her clothing to her bare skin. “So, we’re all alone with no worry about being interrupted by anyone or anything.” Oscar smiled and pressed his lips against Ruby’s once again, his partial grip on her body tightening and pulling her flush against his own.

 

Of course, the crimsonette leaned into the kiss and smiled as her grip around her boyfriend’s neck tightened, loving the feeling of his hands against her bare skin once again. “I love you, Oscar… I’m glad we’re doing this.” A soft sigh escaped the young girl as she pulled away from her partner’s lips, gently cupping his cheek and gazing into his hazel eyes. “But don’t keep me waiting too long now… Just because we have this room until tomorrow doesn’t mean we need to take that long.~”

 

“I know, I know.” Oscar slowly lifted his hands upward along Ruby’s spine, pulling her clothing with him and exposing more and more of her body as he moved. However, that didn’t stop him from catching her lips in a soft kiss when he finally got the crimsonette’s top over her budding breasts. Pulling back away from his girlfriend’s lips, the young farm boy seemed to move perfectly as his lover’s arms lifted off of his neck and over her head, her shirt coming with her. “And I love you too, Ruby. You and your-” A soft gasp left the young man’s lips as a faint blush came to his cheeks, the sight of seeing his lover in her bra causing him to hesitate.

 

“D-Don’t just stop like that!” The crimsonette blushed just as hard as her boyfriend did as she brought her hands to her breasts, covering herself despite still being in a bra. Even with the love between them, neither of them could stop from being embarrassed or slightly nervous, especially Ruby as she reached out to try and cover the young man’s eyes with her hand. However, all she ended up doing was gently smacking him and snagging her nail on his shirt, gasping when she realized just what she did. “O-Oscar, I’m so sorry! I didn’t- I swear. You know I would never-” Of course, a soft and excited breath left her when she watched the hazel-eyed lad pull his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor and showing his toned body. “Mean to… hurt you…”

 

The young man couldn’t help but chuckle as his girlfriend’s voice faded away as he undressed, cupping both of her cheeks and yanking her into a loving and passionate kiss. “I know, Ruby. Don’t worry.” There was no hesitation before Oscar slowly pushed the girl back toward the bed in the middle of the room, smiling as he gently pushed her onto the bed and watched her bounce a bit. Another soft giggle left the young farm boy as he reached forward and gently tugged at her skirt, trying to get it off of her and failing for a moment until he felt her hands rest on his own. “H-Heh… Sorry…”   
  
“Yang was right. Boys really can’t handle skirts, can they?~” The young crimsonette smiled as she reached down and gently gripped her boyfriend’s hands, guiding them to the zipper on her skirt. “Here. Let me help you with this.” A light chuckle left Ruby’s lips as she leaned forward and helped Oscar take off her skirt, leaving her in just her matching red and black underwear set. “There. That’s much better… But, I think we need to get these off of you.” The silver-eyed girl leaned forward just a bit more and pulled his pants down, gasping when she pulled his boxers down as well. She quickly fell quiet and still, the blush on her cheeks getting worse by the second until she let go and fell back on the bed. “O-Oscar….” There was a quiet whine to the girl’s voice as she covered her face, the image of her lover’s cock on her mind.

 

Once again, the two shared a laugh together, Oscar planting a soft kiss onto his girlfriend’s lips before sitting down on the bed beside her. In the next moment, the young farm boy pulled his pants and underwear down past his feet, tossing them across the room and leaving him completely naked next to his girlfriend. Unfortunately, his hands immediately made their way down toward his crotch, covering his moderately-sized member. “A-Are you ready, Ruby…?” It didn’t matter to him that she was still in her underwear, knowing the fundamentals about what he needed to do, and that was just move her underwear out of the way.

 

However, much to Oscar’s surprise, Ruby didn’t hesitate to get up off the bed and slip out of her bra, letting the fabric fall to the side of the bed. “I’m more than ready, Oscar. I want us to share this moment and make it perfect.” The crimsonette smiled as she slowly crawled over her boyfriend, lightly pushing him onto his back as her lips met his. There was no hesitation as she pulled the condom she kept hidden in her panties out, using her other hand to shift her underwear to the side, exposing her wet slit to him. “But first… You’re not getting away without this.” The silver-eyed girl playfully sat down on her boyfriend’s crotch, shuddering when her wet slit pressed against his hard cock.

 

Oscar watched as the young crimsonette pulled the condom out of the packaging, a deep blush coming to his cheeks as she started to slowly move her hips back and forth, grinding against his hard shaft. “Y-You were hiding that in your underwear…? Why in your-”   
  
“Yang said it was the best place to keep them. That way, no one can try anything without me having protection.” Ruby chuckled softly as she lowered her hands between her legs, using one to grip the base of Oscar’s member and using the other to slowly wrap the young man’s shaft. However, a quiet groan left her a moment later when she realized she had put it on the wrong way, rolling her eyes and pulling it off as her boyfriend chuckled at her. “S-Shut up, Oscar… It’s not like this is the easiest thing in the world.” The crimsonette growled quietly when she finally got it on the right way, lifting up her hips and pointing Oscar’s member upward toward her wet slit.

 

Gently running his hands along the young girl’s hips, Oscar looked her in the eyes as his fingers sank into her soft skin. Not a word was said between the two lovebirds as the farm boy pulled his lover down into his lap, sharp and needy gasps leaving them both. The black-haired young man leaned his head back and started to immediately buck his hips upward into her, taking things at an unsteady and rougher pace than he wanted. But it was one that both of them enjoyed, hot and needy sounds leaving them both as the young man kept his grip firm on his lover’s hips.

 

With the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through her, Ruby couldn’t stop herself from planting her hands down on either side of Oscar’s head. She quickly leaned down and caught his lips in a heated kiss, instinctively rocking her hips in time with his movements. It felt far better than she could’ve expected, even knowing that he wasn’t a ridiculous size like the men Yang had talked about in the past, but she still loved every second. The way the two lovebirds moved was uneven, passionate, uncaring, and loving. And that was all the crimsonette wanted as she bit down on her partner’s lower lip, groaning and moaning with each and every thrust that he made.

 

He knew it was their first time, and that he knew she would be tight, but the way her inner walls gripped and wrapped around his shaft was far better than Oscar expected. In the heat of the moment, passion and lust coursing through him, the young farm boy picked up the pace of his hips, feeling his orgasm already starting to build. It didn’t help that Ruby didn’t hesitate to move one of his hands from her hips to her breast, silently telling him to play with her chest while he could. Of course, he was quick to do just that, kneading and squeezing the soft mound while his hips continued to move.

 

On the other hand, Ruby was quick to catch her lover’s lips in another heated kiss, their lips dancing together over and over again. This was a complete and new experience for her, causing her body to heat up and her mind to cloud with lust and love for Oscar. “I love you, Oscar… I love you… I love you so much.”   
  
“I love you too, Ruby. But, I think I’m gonna-” Oscar was immediately silenced when his girlfriend gently sank her teeth into his neck, hearing her whisper two simple and powerful words into his ear.   
  
“Do it.”

 

That was all Oscar needed to hear before being pushed over the edge into his orgasm, gasping and clenching his fingers down tightly against her skin. Throwing his head back and thrusting his hips upward into her own, the young farm boy came right then and there. Rope after rope of thick and potent cum flooded and filled the condom incredibly, enough to cause the rubber to expand and push against Ruby’s inner walls. Luckily, that was enough to push the crimsonette into her own orgasm as well.

 

Throwing her head back and gasping, the crimsonette’s inner walls clamped down around the filled condom, pushing out some of the cum into her boyfriend’s lap. With a heavy and blissful breath, her mind clouded in lust, desire, and curiosity, Ruby immediately reached down and clamped her fingers down around the condom. She gasped and shuddered when she slowly lifted her hips up off of Oscar’s, leaving the condom inside of her for just a moment. “Hey, Oscar… I-I want to try something…”

 

“W-What’s that, Ruby…?” The young farm boy panted heavily as he looked up toward his girlfriend, watched her pop the clenched condom out of her tight cunt. “Ruby…?” It was easy to see that her eyes were locked on the cum-filled condom, her mouth slowly opening and her tongue dragging along her lips. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re going to…” Before he could finish his thought, Oscar watched as the girl brought the condom to her lips. He could see every drop of his cum drip from the piece of protection into her mouth, her tongue swiping along her lips as she slowly got more and more of it to taste.

 

Ruby was loving every second of this far more than she thought she would, the taste of her boyfriend’s sweet cum coating her tongue and making her just want more and more of it by the moment. So lost in trying to get more and more cum into her mouth, the crimsonette failed to realize that her lover was watching her with excited and curious eyes. The young girl even failed to notice that her own hand had traveled down to her wet cunt, her middle finger tracing around her lower lips, teasing herself as she drank more and more of the cum from the condom.

 

Not a word escaped either of the lovebird’s lips as the crimsonette continued to drink more and more of Oscar’s seed, the boy’s hazel eyes locked on the inflated condom and watching it shrink. “Ruby, there’s so much of it…” The young farm boy couldn’t help but feel himself grow harder and more excited as the latex suddenly became empty, his punk coating the young girl’s lips and tongue for a few moments as both of them gasped in excitement.

 

Of course, the crimsonette was quick to lick her lips and swallow down every drop of cum that she could, shuddering as she tossed the condom to the side and looked over toward her boyfriend, love and lust in her eyes. “Oscar, I want more of it… I want to drink more of your cum. I didn’t think it’s taste so good, but it does…” Ruby continued tracing her lower lips with her fingers, purposefully teasing Oscar as much as she could for as long as she could. “I know it sounds weird, but it’s true… I just want to taste more of it.”

 

Oscar couldn’t help but watch as the girl of his dreams teased herself in front of him, a small drop of cum on her lips for just a moment before her tongue swiped across it. “If you want more, I’m not going to stop you, Ruby…” The young farm boy adjusted himself, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Ruby crawl off of it until she had made her way between his legs. “It’s a bit embarrassing, though… I know I don’t have a large-”   
  
“It’s fine, Oscar. I don’t want a massive, large and painful cock in my life. I want yours. Whether you’re small, large, painful, perfect… It doesn’t matter. I just want you.” The young girl smiled softly and placed another kiss on the underside of the young man’s member, placing kiss after kiss along every inch until she reached the base of his shaft, dragging her tongue back up toward the top, all while she kept her eyes locked on his own. “I love you, Oscar. You and your cock. No one else will make me as happy as you do. So, never think you aren’t large enough for me. Because you are perfect to me.~”

 

Oscar couldn’t help but smile and blush as he listened to his girlfriend, running his hand through her hair and letting out a soft breath. “I love you so much, Ruby… Thank you for that.~” The young farm boy, however, let out a soft gasp when he felt the young crimsonette’s lips part around his cock, feeling her warm and wet mouth welcome his cock. Leaning his head back, the hazel-eyed young man could feel the young girl’s soft lips slowly moving along his shaft, taking more and more of it into her mouth as she moved. “I didn’t think it’d feel this good.~”

 

Of course, Ruby giggled around the decent-sized cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around what she could of it. She started slowly bobbing her head up and down the hard cock, moaning quietly from the sweet taste of her boyfriend’s precum that leaked onto her tastebuds. Closing her eyes, the crimsonette started picking up the pace of her bobbing, pushing herself lower and lower down until she reached the base of his cock. However, it wasn’t large enough for her to gag and choke on it, but the silver-eyed girl felt it was the perfect size as it reached the back of her tongue and she was still able to taste Oscar’s leaking precum.

 

On the other hand, Oscar could feel the pleasure beginning to build inside of him, gasping and moaning quietly from his lover’s tongue. Words were the farthest thing from the young man’s mind as he leaned his head back, gasping out in bliss the moment he felt her teeth just barely clench down along his cock. “O-Ow! Ruby, that-” The young man gasped again when the pleasure suddenly stopped, realizing she pulled off of his cock to head what he was saying.

 

“S-Sorry, did that hurt?~” The young crimsonette couldn’t help but giggle as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock, letting it rest against her soft lips for a moment. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.~” Ruby couldn’t help but smile and try to look cute as she looked up toward Oscar, gazing into his while letting his cock rest on her lips. Something about looking at him, seeing the blush on his face and feeling his cock throb against her lips, made the silver-haired girl more than happy that she had taken the time to stop and have this moment with him.

 

However, that only left Oscar to watch in joy and arousal as her soft lips parted around the head of his cock once again, a soft gasp leaving him when her tongue swirled just around the tip. Gently biting on his lower lip, the young man felt his pleasure starting to build once again as his girlfriend’s soft lips started slowly moving down his cock again. The young farm boy didn’t hesitate to run his hand through his lover’s hair, gaining a soft grip on the back of her head and using it to guide her lower and lower down his shaft. “Gods, Ruby… I…”

 

That was all the motivation Ruby needed to sink her way to the base of the young man’s cock, coiling her tongue around his throbbing member and keeping herself in place as she breathed through her nose. There was no hesitation, no sense of doing wrong, and no desire to stop as she began to slowly bob her head and tease Oscar. Keeping her bright, silver eyes locked on his face, the young girl slowly moved her head back until her lips were kissing the head of the young farm boy’s cock. However, she just as slowly made her way back down toward the base of her boyfriend’s hard shaft, teasing him as she dragged and swirled her tongue along every inch of his member.

 

The young crimsonette could feel her lover’s cock throbbing and twitching against her tongue, knowing that Oscar was holding back on cumming for as long as he could. However, the first thing she did was close her eyes and reach her hands into the young man’s lap, using her soft hands to gently fondle his almost full sack. Her goal now was to make him cum, to push him to the edge, to make him love every second of what she was doing. And that was the sole reason she started moving her head faster than before, using her fingers to massage his sack as her tongue dragged along every inch of his member, soft and quiet but needy moans rumbling from her throat.

 

“Ruby, that feels so good… I think I’m gonna-” A sharp gasp left the young man’s lips as his pleasure spiked through the roof, his head tilting back as he came. Rope after rope, after thick and sticky rope of cum left his cock, flooding the young crimsonette’s mouth enough to puff her cheeks out a little bit. Of course, he was unable to see the young girl swallowing down every single drop of cum that he had gifted her with, his hazel eyes closing from the pleasure overdose while her cheek stayed puffy from his seed.   
  
Of course, Ruby was more than happy to swallow down the delicious seed that flooded her mouth, not caring that it continued fill her mouth just as quickly as she swallowed it down. It made her more than happy to have the taste of his cum on her tongue once again, feeling it trickle down into her stomach and stick to the lining of her throat. Even as she pulled back and tried swallowing down the sheer amount that still filled her mouth, the crimsonette was gifted with another few ropes of cum splashing against her lips and her chin. When she finally got it all down, the silver-eyed girl giggled and slowly licked her lips, making sure to get every drop of the leftover cum as she watched her boyfriend’s cock quickly go flaccid. “That was delicious!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

When the next morning came around, Oscar was the first one to wake up between the two lovebirds, a quiet yawn escaping his lips as he looked around the room. Of course, he didn’t see Ruby walking around the room, suddenly hearing a soft breath escape her and feel the air against his skin. Lifting up the blanket, the black-haired young man finally saw his girlfriend, tightly snuggling against his body. “Thank god… There you are…” The young farm boy slowly and gently ran his hand through the young girl’s crimson locks, just wanting to feel her in his hand first thing in the morning.

 

With a soft smile coming to her lips, Ruby quietly woke up when she felt her boyfriend’s hand on the back of her head. Without any warning, she quickly leaned forward and captured the young man’s lips in a heated kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close to he couldn’t pull away from her. “Don’t tell me you were worried I ran off overnight.~” The young crimsonette chuckled as she slowly pulled away from his lips, gently brushing her lips against his chin. “I love you far too much to leave you in the middle of the night. Even if I had to go save Yang, I’d wake you up and tell you to rush over when you could.” The silver-eyed girl smiled as she slowly slid her hand along the young farm boy’s toned body, reaching for his hand and gently holding it.

 

Oscar couldn’t help but smile as he held his girlfriend’s hand, using his other arm to pull her closer to his body. “Good. I didn’t expect you to run, but I had no idea where you’d be when I didn’t see you.” The hazel-eyed young man let out a heavy breath as he turned over onto his side, purposefully looking into his silver-haired lover’s eyes. “I love you, Ruby… And, we’ve still got time before we have to leave the hotel.~”   
  
“You’re so excitable, Oscar.~” The young crimsonette giggled as she pushed him back onto his back, crawling onto him and straddling his lap. “But, this time. I think it’s your turn to use your mouth on me.~” Still naked, Ruby didn’t hesitate to crawl forward and gently place her slit down on Oscar’s lips, a soft giggle leaving her as she looked down at him. “Promise me you’ll do a good job, okay, Oscar?~” A sharp gasp suddenly left the silver-eyed girl as she felt the young farm boy’s tongue slowly drag along her lower lips, her head slowly leaning back as he immediately focused on her clit. It felt wonderful right out the gate, and it left the young girl craving more right away, feeling a bit giddy when his hands wrapped around her thighs.


End file.
